Psychic knows all
by Ravenna676
Summary: the titans play cards and beastboy and raven run an errandneed i say moreBBRav


Psychic Knows All

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. If I did I would be a hell of a lot richer than I already am.

"" Talking

' ' Thinking

It was a warm and humid night in Jump City. And the tower wasn't much of a sanctuary from the heat. Everyone was in the living room which was the coolest part of the tower. Even Raven was out there because the heat in her room was unbearable. The only thing the Titans had been a fan and an open window.

"This sucks" Beastboy said.

"Well I don't know if it sucks on anything, but it is rather unpleasant" Starfire said putting her head near an open freezer.

"I know lets play a game" Cyborg Asked the group.

"A think it's a little too hot for a game" Raven said.

"C'mon Rae, Please?" BB Asked.

"Whatever" She said wiping the sweat of her head with a towel.

"Ok then, I'll play too" Robin said.

"I will watch then" Star said in her usual cheerful mood.

"So what are we playing?" BB Asked.

"How about Euchre?" Robin Asked.

"Sounds good" BB said.

"Same here" Cyborg said.

"Then it's settled" Rae said.

(A/N If u never heard of Euchre or never learned how to play. Sorry but this might be a little confusing for you)

"Alright then, who is partnered up with whom?" Robin asked.

"I'll take Robin and you can have Rae" Cyborg said.

"Great" BB said sarcastically." I get stuck with her, you'll win for sure"

"Relax, I'm better at this game than you would probably think" Rae said glancing at him from across the table.

"Yeah, Give her a shot" Cyborg said as he chuckled under his breath.

They started playing the game. Robin started of strong with a loner hand to make the game 4-0. But he was often distracted explaining the game to Starfire. About a half hour later the score was 9-6, Cyborg and Robin were winning. They dealt the hand. BB was dealer and the Jack of Hearts. He was a little giddy since he had a couple of ace in his hand to go with it. Once it got to Raven's turn however.

"Pick it up" Rae said confidently.

'Alright' BB thought as he picked it up, but he was haunted by the next word she said.

"Alone" Rae said just as confidently. BB fell backwards anime style. "Do you have a problem?" Rae asked.

"No, I'm fine" BB said making an estranged look.

"Alright then" Rae said.

As she played her hand it seemed hopeless at first to BB. He knew for sure that either Cyborg or Robin had the left bower. But as Rae played that card didn't show up. And she won every hand. Then came the final trick. Rae led with 9 of hearts. And then was followed by Cyborg's King of Clubs and Robin's Ace of Spades. Rae won the loner and the game.

"I don't believe it, I just don't believe it" Cyborg said in disbelieve.

"Wow Rae you won" BB said jumping up and down like he won the lottery or something.

"Good game" Robin said patting Raven on the back. "I am going to make something to eat. Meanwhile while BB was bouncing up and down he slipped and fell. Right into Raven's lap. They both blushed and BB jumped up quickly and sat down on the couch.

"Sorry" BB said scratching the back of his head.

"Don't worry about it" Rae said.

"Hey there's no food" Robin yelled from the kitchen.

"No duh, Cyborg ate it all" BB said.

"Not my problem all there ever is tofu" Cyborg said sticking his tongue out. BB shot his tongue right back at Cyborg.

"No need for worry friends. I know how to make a delicious salad out of grass, hair, and pigeon droppings" Star said smiling.

"Ehh that's ok Star we'll just go to the store" Cyborg said with a disturbed look on his face.

"Ok then, hey Rae do you mind going to the store and getting some noodles or Mac and cheese?" Robin asked.

"Sure" Rae said getting up and adjusting her cloak.

"BB you go with her" Robin said.

"Fine, but Cyborg doesn't get any tofu" BB said walking out the door.

"I don't want any of you stupid tofu" Cyborg said sticking out his tongue. BB shot back by sticking out his tongue again. Raven grabbed BB and Robin grabbed Cyborg and dragged them in opposite directions.

Raven and BB flew across the water and towards the city.

"You did pretty well at that Euchre game I'm impressed" Bb said flying next to her. She looked at him.

"Thank you" She said smiling a little bit.

"But how did you win on that bowerless loner? Isn't that impossible or something?" BB asked.

"Not necessarily, you can win with any hand. You just need to play your cards right and guess your opponents next move. And if you play your cards right. Sometimes you get lucky" Rae said.

"Oh I see" BB said.

"Thank you for asking though" Rae said.

"Why are you thanking me?" BB asked curiously.

"Oh no reason" Rae said as she descended upon the city.

They landed at an intersection across from the local supermarket.

"Alright let's go" Rae said walking towards the store. They both walked in.

"AHHH, air conditioning" BB said falling to his knee's and putting his hands up in the air.

"Relax, it's going to be okay" Rae said sarcastically.

They wandered the store and picked up some macaroni and cheese and Noodles. They checked out and walked out of the store. The temperature cooled down and it was really nice out now.

"It's kinda nice out now" BB said.

"And the full moon is out too" Rae said.

"Feel like going for a walk" BB said looking at Raven.

"Sure, why not" Rae said taking off her hood.

They walked down the street towards the waterfront and the tower. They walked by an old lady who was sitting cross-legged on the sidewalk with a sign next to her that said "Free Psychic Reading".

"Wanna give it a try?" BB asked.

"I'm already psychic" Rae said.

"Just for fun then?" BB asked again.

"Sure" Rae said.

The first thing she said first was kinda surprising.

"So I see you two are deeply in love" The old lady said. They looked at each other and then back at the lady. But she was gone and so was her sign.

"Well that was strange" BB said turning into a dog and sniffing where the old lady once was. There was no scent.

"I think we should go" Rae said walking. BB quickly caught up.

They walked and then reached the waterfront. Before they took off Raven stopped him.

"Wait" she said putting her hand out.

"What?" He asked inquisitively.

"I know about your thoughts you know" Rae said. BB walked up to her.

"What are you saying?" BB asked looking at her. She kissed him.

"That's what I'm saying, and I think that the Psychic was right she said smiling.

'But how' BB thought to himself.

"I'm Psychic too, remember" Rae said.

BB leaned in and kissed her. "Do you feel the same way?" BB asked. There faces were about inch away from each other's. She kissed him again for a few seconds under the warm moonlight.

"I think that answered my question" BB said.

"Let's go back to the tower" Rae said winking at him. He caught the hint.

They flew back to the tower. Everyone was asleep. They put the food away. They then proceeded to go to Raven's room. Where they would both spend the night.

End

A/N well wat did ya think? this was my first attempt at a Rae/BB romance fic so yea. hope ya liked it.


End file.
